Beneath a Moonless Sky
by COTT FAN
Summary: High school is ending for Jonsey, Nikki, Caitlin, Jen, Jude, and Wyatt and while the gang is super excited about this, Nikki and Jonsey have a hard time acceptng the fact that they'll be going to school's so far away from each other, and when something happens neither of them were expecting things get a lot harder.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN 6 TEEN.**

Chapter 1

Nikki smiled as she lied on Jonesy's chest, they weren't doing anything but just laying around, Jonesy put a hand on Nikki's side rubbing it, she looked up at him kissing his neck, Jonesy smiled down at her.

"Nikki, I have something for you." Jonesy said sitting up.

"Oh?" Nikki asked sitting up as well.

Jonesy smiled going into his pocket and pulling out an envelope, handing it to Nikki, she looked at the envelope before looking back at Jonesy. "What's this?"

Jonesy smiled, "open it up and see."

Nikki hesitated, not trusting Jonesy, with her luck Jonesy had bought her tickets to see some stupid new sci-fi movie…Nikki prayed that that wasn't it as she opened the envelope, inside were two tickets, to prom.

"Jonesy, is this some kind of a joke?" Nikki asked laughing.

"No…I thought you and I could go to prom." Jonesy said confused.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to go… you know I hate getting dressed up." Nikki said annoyed.

"But Nikki, this will be the last dance we get to go to, since we're going to different schools in September, come on it'll be fun." Jonesy said begging, if Nikki hadn't been so irritated she might actually laugh.

"Jonesy, I really don't want to go to prom." Nikki said sighing.

"So you don't want to spend one of the most important nights in high school with me?" Jonesy asked hurt and annoyance evident in his voice.

"Jonesy, don't make me out to be the bad guy in all this, you really should have asked me, before you just went out and bought the tickets! Nikki said her voice getting louder, and harsher than she intended.

"OK fine Nikki, don't come, see if I care!" Jonesy said getting off the bed before storming out of the room, Nikki watched him leave before falling backwards on her bed crying, maybe she had over reacted just slightly, but Jonesy should know her better than this, after all they'd been friends for over 13 years, and had been dating for 2, and Nikki hadn't changed in all those years…Nikki sighed, she'd call Jonesy later and apologize.

Caitlin smiled, prom was only a few days away and although she didn't have a date, something that didn't even bother her, she had stopped looking for "the one" and wasn't nearly as boy crazy as she had been when she was younger, she had matured, and everyone in the gang was quite happy about this since she wasn't talking about boys 24/7.

"Hey Caitlin." Jen said smiling as she sat down at their usual table.

"Hey." Caitlin said smiling back, "are you ready for prom?" Caitlin asked though she knew Jen had been ready for months now.

"Of course!" Jen said grinning, "I can't wait!"

"Neither can I!" Caitlin said squealing, she may have matured but she never stopped squealing, which still drove the gang crazy.

"Hey bras." Jude said sitting down at the table with a burrito in his hand.

"I really hope they're not going to be serving burrito's at prom." Jen said rolling her eyes.

"Why?" Jude asked taking a bite.

"Because whenever you eat those things, you get terrible gas." Caitlin said rolling her eyes as well.

"But they taste so good!" Jude said as he finished off the burrito.

"Hey." Wyatt said sitting down beside Jude.

"Where's Jonesy and Nikki?" Caitlin asked looking around.

"Beats me, but Jonesy came home really upset last night, and he wouldn't tell me what was wrong, which is a sure sign that they've had a fight." Jen said sighing.

"Big surprise, those two are always fighting about something." Wyatt whispered to Jude who laughed.

"Jonesy I'm sorry! Oh don't be that way!" Nikki's voice came walking closer to the table, everyone turned to face her, "Jonesy, OK you know what? I can't even talk to you right now! Goodbye!" Nikki said hanging up her cell phone, before sitting down beside Wyatt at the table, for a few minutes no one said anything they all just stared at her, until Nikki got annoyed.

"What?"

"What was that all about?" Jen asked.

Nikki sighed, she didn't really want to tell her friends, since Nikki knew that she was being overly dramatic, but she really didn't want to go.

"Last night, Jonesy asked me to prom… and I may have freaked out." Nikki admitted, earning confused looks from all of her friends.

"You're not going to prom?" Caitlin asked shocked, Nikki shook her head.

"Why not?" Jen asked, Nikki shrugged, "I don't know I just don't want to."

"Oh no, Nikki, this is our last thing that we get to do together as a group, and you are not missing it!" Caitlin said closing her lemon and running over to Nikki, grabbing her arm she pulled her up, and began dragging her away.

"Ow! Caitlin! What the!" Nikki complained, Caitlin ignored her turning to face Jen, "Are you coming?" Jen laughed standing up and walking away with Caitlin, and Nikki, after they were out of site Jude and Wyatt looked at each other confusion evident on both of their faces.

"Girls are weird." Jude said leaning back in his chair.

"You said it." Wyatt said laughing.

Jonesy sighed as he looked at a picture of him and Nikki, taken just a few days before their fight, why had she freaked out so badly? All he had done was invite her to prom, Jonesy knew that she hated dances and getting dressed up but this was their last chance to have a good time, before they were to go to different schools, why was this bothering him more than Nikki? _"Does she not love me, anymore?" _Jonesy asked himself, was that what this was all about? Did she not want to be a couple anymore? That was the only thing that made sense, that had to have been the reason she reacted the way she had! _"I'm such an idiot!" _Jonesy thought to himself as he took a ring out of his desk drawer, a promise ring that he had intended to give Nikki the night of prom, but since she wasn't going he saw no need to keep it, with tears in his eyes he threw it in his trash bin, feeling stupid that he would ever think that a girl as amazing as Nikki would ever want to be with someone like him for the rest of her life. Jonesy fell on his bed letting the tears fall from his eyes, not caring anymore, he had lost all he ever cared about.

**End Chapter 1, I'm sorry if this chapter was boring, the next chapter will be better, I promise. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN 6 TEEN.**

Chapter 2

Nikki could hardly believe that the girl who was staring back at her in the mirror was her, she looked like a stranger, Caitlin and Jen had dragged her to the salon and although Nikki had tried her best to tell them that she wasn't going to prom, they hadn't listened, and now Nikki's hair was in a half up half down style, with her hair curled and her make-up was much softer than she would wear it, with black eye liner instead of purple, and mascara, and she had purple eye shadow but it was a lighter one than she was used to, and although Nikki wasn't happy with the way she looked, Jen and Caitlin had just ignored her, and Jen had even paid for her, despite Nikki telling her no.

After Jen and Caitlin dragged Nikki back to Caitlin's house they had forced her into a black cocktail dress, that fell to her knees, and had a jewel in the middle of it that showed off her curves, after Jen had done up the back Caitlin had forced her into a pair of three inch heels, that were black and were opened toe, and they were only slip on, Nikki was certain that she was going to die tonight, since she was probably going to fall down the stairs at prom.

"Well, what do you think?" Caitlin asked smiling, as she walked back into the room wearing to Nikki's surprise a dark blue dress, that was a ball gown, which started off tight at the top and to the hip and then flared out, it had stones all over it, that sparkled when the light hit them, and her hair, which she had let grow out down to her shoulders was curled and a piece was pulled back by a clip that also had diamonds on it, Nikki had to admit that Caitlin looked gorgeous.

"You look gorgeous." Nikki said smiling; Caitlin smiled back before picking up the bottom a bit and doing a slow spin letting Nikki see the whole thing.

"Guys, do I look OK?" Jen asked walking in, she was wearing a floor length red A line dress, that showed off her curves, the dress had one shoulder, the dress was simple but it suited Jen.

"Oh Jen, you look gorgeous!" Caitlin said jumping up and down, though with the six inch heels she had on Nikki had no idea how she managed it.

"Thanks so do you!" Jen said grinning before looking at Nikki.

"Oh Nikki, That dress is perfect on you!" Jen said clapping her hands together.

"You think so?" Nikki asked unsure.

"Absolutely, Jonesy is going to love it!" Caitlin said laughing.

"That is if he shows up." Nikki said sighing, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, Wyatt and Jude will make sure that he comes, whether he wants to or not." Jen said laughing.

"But Nikki, why would you tell Jonesy that you don't like dances, when you've been to them before and loved them?" Jen asked confused.

Nikki sighed, "I guess because prom is the end."

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Never mind, um come on let's get going." Nikki said walking out the door, Caitlin and Jen looked at each other confused, before following Nikki out the door and into the limo.

Jonesy sighed as he looked at a picture of him and Nikki taken about a month ago, in the picture Nikki had her arms wrapped around his neck, while Jonesy had picked her up and was hugging her, they both looked very happy, if only Jonesy would have known then that Nikki would break his heart.

Jonesy had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barely noticed that someone was knocking at his door, sighing he got up and opened it to reveal Wyatt, and Jude.

"Hey Jonesy." Wyatt said walking past Jonesy and sitting on his bed, Jude grinned walking in the room as well.

"Whoa, whoa what are you guys doing here?" Jonesy asked still standing by the door.

"We're here to take you to prom." Jude said smiling.

"Prom?" Jonesy asked noticing for the first time that Wyatt and Jude were in suits, "oh no!" Jonesy said figuring out their plan, Jen and Caitlin must have put them up to this.

"Come on Jonesy it's prom, you have to be there." Wyatt said standing up.

"I'm not going, since prom is a time to celebrate, and what do I have to celebrate? Nikki apparently doesn't want to be a couple anymore, so what's the point?" Jonesy asked crossing his arms.

Wyatt and Jude both looked at each other, before Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Look Jonesy either you're going to get changed into a suit and come with us, or you're going like that, you're choice."

"No those are not my choices, I am not going and if you two were truly my friends you would not be forcing me to do something you know I don't want to do." Jonesy said getting annoyed, could he trust anyone anymore?

"Jonesy we are still your friends, but we just don't think you should come with us and enjoy the last night that we'll be together as a gang."

"But that's just it, we won't all be together and it won't be the way it should be, it'll probably be awkward, trust me it'll just be better if I'm not there."

"But Jonesy…" Wyatt began, before Jonesy interrupted him.

"Just go!" Jonesy said falling backwards on his bed, Jude and Wyatt looked at each other before sighing and walking out of the room, Jonesy waited until he heard the door shut before he let more tears escape his eyes.

As Wyatt and Jude walked down the stairs and outside, Wyatt knew that they couldn't give up that easily, there was one thing they could try, it was a long shot but it was all they could do.

"I've got an idea." Wyatt said smiling at Jude as he pulled out his cell phone.

As the limo got closer to prom, Nikki found herself getting nervous, what was she supposed to say to Jonesy? And more importantly would he forgive her?

"Nikki, are you OK?" Jen asked concerned, Nikki began to wonder what was written on her face.

"Yeah." Nikki said lying, but apparently not very convincingly since both Caitlin and Jen frowned at her, but before they could tell her everything would be OK Caitlin's cell phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Caitlin asked to herself as she took it out of her purse picking it up.

"Hello? Oh hi Wyatt." Caitlin listened intently to Wyatt at the other end, "what oh no, OK I'll tell her." Caitlin didn't say by as she hung up the phone, looking at Nikki she sighed.

"Jonesy's not going to be at prom."

"What, why?" Nikki asked surprised.

"Because he thinks it's going to be awkward and he wants to make sure that we all have a great prom with no drama."

Nikki could hardly believe the words coming out of Caitlin's mouth, now she really hated herself for what she said to Jonesy, she had to make it right and fast.

"Pull over!" Nikki called to the driver.

"What?" Jen asked surprised.

"We're not that far from Jonesy's house, I can walk, I have to make things right!" Nikki said taking off her shoes, and hopping out of the limo before it had even come to a complete stop.

"Nikki, wait!" Caitlin called after her.

Nikki stopped running turning around, "go! I'll meet you at prom!" she said yelling before she began running down the street again.

Jen and Caitlin smiled at each other before closing the door of the limo as the driver drove off again.

When Nikki made it to Jonesy's house she was out of breath and was feeling anxious, would he accept the truth? And if he didn't how would she cope if they broke up for real? Nikki shook her head she couldn't think like that she had to stay positive, taking a deep breath she rang the doorbell.

A few moments later Jonesy answered the door as soon as he saw it was Nikki he shut it, Nikki stopped him, "Jonesy wait, we need to talk."

"Haven't you already said enough?" Jonesy asked his voice harsh.

"Please let me explain." Nikki said begging, for a few seconds Jonesy and Nikki just stared at each other, finally Jonesy opened the door all the way, allowing Nikki to walk in.

"You look really pretty." Jonesy said finally taking a good look at her.

"Thanks." Nikki said giving him a small smile.

"So, how come you care if I'm not at prom?" Jonesy asked, crossing his arms, "aren't we finished?"

"What?" Nikki asked surprised, "No we're not."

"How can you say we're not over? You didn't want to go to prom with me and I don't understand why, it's supposed to be the best night of our lives!" Jonesy said hysteria growing in his voice, Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Jonesy it's not that I don't want to go to prom with you."

"What?" Jonesy asked confused.

"I just don't want to go to prom because it means the end."

"What?" Jonesy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Prom is the end of high school, it means graduation is soon, and then in September, in only three short months you, me, Wyatt, Jude, Caitlin, and Jen will be going to different schools and we won't be hanging out every day anymore, and I just really don't want it to be the end, I'm going to miss you all so much, I just can't deal with not seeing you or anyone else every day, and I guess when you gave me the tickets to prom it was all just a painful reminder…" Nikki said tears falling from her eyes, Jonesy was surprised by this, Nikki had always been the strongest out of all their friends, but what she said made perfect sense, he had thought about the fact that they would be moving on with their lives, and he didn't want to say goodbye either, sighing Jonesy walked over to Nikki pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Me too." Jonesy said, as Nikki looked up at him, he smiled and leaned down until their lips touched.

**End Chapter 2, I'm sorry if how Jonesy was reacting isn't the way a guy would actually react, I'm really bad at writing guys characters for some reason, anyways please review. **


End file.
